


Awake

by Ballofconfusion



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Comforting Sherlock, Comforting Sherlock Holmes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grieving John, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, Recovery, Sad John, Sherlock Holmes Returns after Reichenbach, Short One Shot, mention of suicide
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballofconfusion/pseuds/Ballofconfusion
Summary: John kann mit Sherlocks Suizid schlechter umgehen als er sich selber eingestehen will. Drei Momente, in denen Sherlock nicht da ist, wenn John ihn braucht und einer, in dem er es ist.Die Geschichte kann als Slash oder als sehr enge Freundschaft gelesen werden. Die Charaktere sind vielleicht ein wenig OOC, aber spätestens seit Staffel 4 wissen wir alle, dass Sherlock auch mal emotionale Unterstützung bietet ...This story was written in German. I will post a translation later on.





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Das hier ist die erste Fanfiction, die ich je geschrieben habe, verzeiht mir also bitte all die Anfängerfehler, die ich vielleicht gemacht habe. Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen!

Es war kalt, nicht nur in der Wohnung, die er einst sein Zuhause genannt hatte und die jetzt viel zu leer wirkte, sondern auch in seinem Kopf, in seinem Herz. Nachts, wenn er bewegungslos im Bett lag und an die Decke starrte, während seine Gedanken in endlosen Schleifen aus Sehnsucht und Schuldgefühlen liefen, kam es ihm so vor, als könnte er immer noch diese leichten Schritte auf der Treppe und die Klänge der Violine hören. Manchmal glaubte er, den Saum eines allzu vertrauten Mantels im Türrahmen zu erkennen oder eine lange Gestalt im Sessel sitzen zu sehen. Dann drehte er sich in einer raschen Bewegung um, als glaubte er wirklich in das lächelnde und ausgesprochen lebendige Gesicht seines Mitbewohners blicken zu können, wenn er nur schnell genug wäre. Einige Sekunden lang starrte er dann in das überwältigende Nichts und fühlte, wie ein bisschen mehr dieser kindischen, naiven Hoffnung, die er immer noch hatte, zerbröckelte. Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie jedes Mal etwas in ihm zerbrach, zersprang und zerbarst. Diesmal konnte er die Stille in der Wohnung nicht mehr länger ertragen und ging auf die Straßen – die lauten, lärmigen Straßen Londons – in der Hoffnung, sie würden ein wenig seines Schmerzes übertönen. Sie taten es nicht. Er ließ sich nur von der schnatternden Menge treiben, leblos und in Gedanken versunken. Einen kurzen Moment schloss er die Augen. Er bereute es, überhaupt hinaus gegangen zu sein, zu all denen, die nicht wissen konnten, wie sehr es ihm weh tat, auch nur in ihre glücklichen, kleinen Gesichter zu sehen. Sein Mund formte die Worte ganz ohne sein Zutun. Der Name glitt über seine Lippen, wie ein langer, gedehnter Seufzer. Er brauchte die Experimente um zwei Uhr nachts, er brauchte den Nervenkitzel der Fälle und sogar die Augäpfel in der Mikrowelle. Er brauchte ihn.

* * *

Ein weiterer, langatmiger Tag in der Praxis war zu Ende gegangen. Draußen war es eisig und seine Finger waren steif, als er versuchte den Schlüssel ins Loch zu zwängen. Schnellen Schrittes hastete er die Treppe hinauf ins Warme. Die Grippe ging um, den ganzen Tag hatte er damit verbringen müssen Fieber zu messen und sich Brechanfälle schildern zu lassen. Ein Tee würde ihm jetzt guttun. Beim Wasser aufkochen schlief er fast im Stehen ein. Seit Wochen plagten ihn Albträume. Diesmal, fand er sich in ihnen nicht in der staubigen Wüste und brüllenden Hitze Afghanistans wieder. Es waren nicht die Gesichter all jener, die er damals nicht hatte retten können, die ihn nachts jagten. Sie flehten ihn nicht an, ihnen endlich zu helfen, ihr rotes Blut versickerte nicht im Sand. Stattdessen sah er, wie ein Mann von einem Gebäude sprang, den Mantel im Fall um sich herum ausgebreitet wie zwei absurde Flügel. Heißer Tee schwappte ihm über die Finger, als er die Tasse achtlos auf den Tisch knallte. Der Schmerz tat gut, der Schmerz zeigte ihm, dass er noch immer lebte. Während er sich kaltes Wasser über seine anschwellende Hand laufen ließ, schweiften seine Gedanken wieder ab. Er hatte seiner Psychologin nichts von den Albträumen erzählt. Er wusste, was sie sagen würde. „Es ist Trauer, John. Sie müssen damit umzugehen lernen.“. Aber es war doch schon ein Jahr her, ein ganzes Jahr. Er wollte nicht mehr trauern, eigentlich wollte er überhaupt nichts mehr fühlen. Und trotzdem klammerte er sich an die Träume, egal wie schrecklich sie auch sein mochten. Sie waren das einzige, was ihm noch blieb. Das Wasser lief ihm immer noch über die Hand, aber er schien es gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Sein Blick war in weite Ferne gerichtet. Es waren Momente wie diese, in denen die Sehnsucht seine Sinne zu übernehmen schien, in denen er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als noch einmal in diese intelligenten Augen blicken zu können. Nur noch einmal. 

* * *

Blut. Da war zu viel Blut. Viel zu viel. Wie konnte ein Mensch so schnell so viel davon verlieren? Der Griff an seinem Arm lockerte sich. Leere Augen starrten leblos in den Himmel, ihr früheres Funkeln und Strahlen für immer verloren. Der Nachklang eines Schreies hallte an den Wänden seines Schlafzimmers wieder. Schweiß lief ihm über die Stirn und mit vor Entsetzem verzerrten Gesicht versuchte er seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Ein kalter Klumpen bildete sich in seinem Magen, als er wieder einmal begriff: Er hatte es nicht geträumt, er konnte nicht aufwachen. „Bitte.“, flüsterte er immer und immer wieder in die Dunkelheit hinein, die sein Flehen mit kaltem Schweigen empfing. Seine Hände krallten sich in das Bettlaken, das ihm plötzlich zu schwer, ja, beinahe erstickend, vorkam. „Bitte, Sherlock.“, wisperte er nochmal, die Augen festzusammengepresst, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten. „Bitte, komm einfach zurück.“. Doch Sherlock Holmes konnte nicht zurückkehren. Er war tot, _tot_ , _tot_ und da war nichts, was das ändern könnte. Kein Wunder, kein Trick dieser Welt. Nichts. Sherlock war tot, er hatte beschlossen zu sterben und ihn, John, zurückzulassen. Alleine, mit all diesem Schmerz, mit all diesen Gefühlen, die Sherlock nicht hatte ertragen können und die jetzt auf Johns Schultern lasteten. Fast wäre seiner Kehle ein weiterer Schrei entwichen, bevor er ihn im Kissen ersticken konnte. Heiße Tränen saugten sich in den weichen Stoff, als John die kalte Wahrheit noch einmal mit ihrem ganzen Schrecken bewusst wurde. Er würde nicht zurückkehren, niemals. Sherlock war seine letzte Reise angetreten, ohne John. Stumm nickte er ins Kissen. Die Schluchzer ebbten langsam ab, die Tränen versiegten. Es war das letzte Mal, dass er um Sherlock Holmes weinte.

* * *

Die Albträume blieben ihm, auch nachdem Sherlock zurückgekehrt war. John wusste, dass Sherlock sie bemerken musste, dass er sein Schreien und sein Flehen nachts hören konnte. Aber er tat nichts, er sprach ihn nicht darauf an und John war dankbar dafür. Es war ihm ohnehin schon peinlich genug, wenn er sich nachts an Sherlocks Zimmertür wiederfand, die Stirn gegen das kühle Holz gelehnt. Er konnte hören, wie Sherlock in seinem Zimmer rumorte, wie er Schubladen auf und zu schmiss. Wie er lebte. Doch diesmal war es nicht genug. Johns Fingernägel bohrten sich tiefer ins Holz und erzeugten dabei ein eklig kratzendes Geräusch. Hinter der Tür hielt Sherlock in seinen Bewegungen inne. Ohne noch einmal darüber nachzudenken, drückte John die Klinke hinunter, um die Tür langsam, nur einen Spalt breit aufzuschieben. Er scannte den Raum mit seinen Augen, nahm jedes Detail, den Anblick des ungemachten Bettes und der Bilder an den Wänden, auf, bevor sein Blick auf Sherlock hängen blieb, der vor seiner Kommode kniete und ihn aufmerksam ansah. Seine Augen waren wacher, als sie es um drei Uhr nachts eigentlich sein sollten und vermittelten John das gleiche Gefühl geröntgt zu werden, wie sie es vor dem Fall getan hatten. „Sherlock.“, stieß John hervor, als wäre der Anblick des Gesichts des anderen Mannes für ihn genug gewesen, um endlich die Rüstung fallen zu lassen, die er sich in den Jahren der Einsamkeit mühsam angelegt hatte. Bedächtig richtete sich Sherlock auf, das Gesicht immer noch fast vollkommen ausdruckslos. „John.“, sagte er. Eine Feststellung, nichts mehr. John nickte, leckte sich über die Unterlippe und machte einen zögerlichen Schritt weiter ins Zimmer hinein. Das Parkett fühlte sich warm unter seinen nackten Füßen an. Noch einmal nickte er, diesmal schneller, heftiger, dann spürte er wie eine einsame Träne seine Wange hinunterlief. Ein Schauer durchzuckte seinen Körper, als er zwei weitere Schritte auf Sherlock zumachte, der für einen Moment verloren aussah, bevor er seinem Gesicht einen weicheren, traurigeren Zug verlieh. Ein Arm legte sich um Johns Nacken und er wurde gegen eine harte Brust gedrückt. Lange Finger begannen sanft durch seine Haare zu streichen, während weiter Tränen von seinem Gesicht auf Sherlocks Brust tropften. Der Griff um John wurde fester, als ob Sherlock versuchen würde, ihn mit all seinem Schmerz in sich aufzunehmen. Sherlocks Herz pochte laut in seinem Brustkorb, sein Körper strahlte Wärme aus und seine leise, tiefe Stimme zitterte nicht, als er begann beruhigende Worte vor sich hin zu murmeln. Sherlock war hier, er war am Leben. John klammerte sich im Stoff seines Hemdes fest, während er weiter weinte, über die letzten drei verlorenen Jahre, über seine Trauer und über seine Angst. Über alles, was er hatte ertragen müssen und das jetzt, endlich, vorüber war. Er war aufgewacht.


End file.
